


Amateur Night

by etben, J (j_writes)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Entourage
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben, https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that do not need to be explored at this juncture, Kara Thrace is in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Brooklinegirl for the beta and Shoemaster for the title.

The thing is, Eric actually really likes Kara Thrace. She's smart and funny and as mean as a snake, and she seems a whole hell of a lot saner than most of the people in this ridiculous city. She and Vince get along really well, and she likes Eric, too, which is a relief - not that Eric is a hard guy to deal with, but every person who doesn't hate him is one less thing to worry about.

But at the same time, it's weird for Eric, watching them, hanging out with them. They genuinely seem to get along, friendly, without any sexual tension, which is not at all the normal way, for Vince and girls. She doesn't seem to want to fuck him at all, but at the same time it's very clear that she likes him. They just - they hang out a lot, and it weirds Eric out. He's used to Vince having casual fucks, and being friendly with them both before and after - but it's like Kara's just another one of the guys, somehow.

So when he walks in on them making out in his bed, he's not really surprised - it clears a lot of things up, actually, if this actually is another of Vince's bizarre sexual-only-sometimes-not friendships.

Eric is going to back out, give them some privacy - but then he realizes that, no, fuck that, they're making out on his bed. Kara's on top, her hands in Vince's hair, just kissing and kissing, while Eric stands in the doorway and watches. He starts to get hard, and he really doesn't want to stop watching, even though he kind of feels like he should - but, again, it's his bed.

Vince lives in a freaking multimillion dollar house, with God even knows how many rooms, and yet he comes here, to Eric's room, Eric's goddamn _bed_, to make out with this girl. It's like they want him to see this. That just makes him harder, though, thinking about Vince wanting him there, wanting him watching this.

He shifts, a little, getting comfortable up against the wall – because, fuck it, if they're going to show off, he's going to watch - and bumps up against the edge of a poster that's hanging there. It makes enough noise that Vince notices - pulls away from Kara's mouth and looks over at Eric, grinning all lazy and open and self-satisfied.

"Hey, E," he says, running his hand down Kara's back. "What'cha doing?"

"I'm." He waves a hand at them. "Um." Kara looks over her shoulder at him and smirks. "You're on my bed," he says, finally managing a whole sentence.

"It's a nice bed," Vince says, still smiling lazily. Kara leans down to kiss his neck, then pushes herself up on one arm and rolls over until she's lying along Vince's side.

"Your boy's a smart one," she says, running a finger down Vince's ribs.

"That's what he pays me for," Eric says. He's playing it cool, being the Guy, but his mouth goes dry watching Kara's finger move across Vince's skin.

Vince's smile gets wider. "I pay you?" he asks.

"Not much," Eric tells him, and watches as Kara plays with the waistband of Vince's pants, her eyes on Eric. "Maybe I should - " He gestures awkwardly at the door, watching the way Vince's eyelashes flutter as she touches him. Maybe they don't really want to be disturbed after all.

Kara raises an eyebrow. "It's your room," she says. "Don't mind us." And Eric doesn't – he really, really doesn't, especially when Kara climbs up the bed a little to kiss Vince again, slow and dirty, and Vince catches Eric's eyes over her head for just a moment.

And that look - Vince's eyes, hot and dark, staring at Eric over Kara Thrace's half-naked shoulder - that's enough, for Eric. He's moving forward before Vince can raise a hand, before he can say, "Hey, E, come here."

Eric kneels on the bed beside them, touching Kara's back lightly, half to warn her that he's there, half to feel her smooth warm skin under his hand. She doesn't stop kissing Vince for even a second, just hums into his mouth and arches her back against Eric's hand. Then Vince breaks the kiss with Kara and reaches up, hooking a hand around Eric's neck and bringing him down, reeling him in.

This, at least, is easy and familiar: Vince's mouth is hot against the corner of Eric's lips, Vince's hand around Eric's ribs, pressing up and down between the bumps of his spine. They've done it a thousand times, and they'll do it a thousand more, and Eric will never not love it, never not want it.

Kara's hand is on the back of his neck, then, tracing patterns into the edge of his hair. She digs her nails in, just a little, pressing against his scalp, pushing him towards Vince; when he moves forward, Vince bites down on his lower lip, grinning up at Eric from two inches away.

Eric shivers, hard enough that he wobbles and almost falls off the bed, but then they're there - Vince's arm around his waist, Kara's around his shoulders, hauling him back.

"Careful, hotshot," she says, "let's not get distracted, here." She pulls him closer, until he's lying right on top of Vince, and then settles herself behind him. Her breasts are pressing against his back, and Vince's dick is pressing against his front; Eric can't think of anything better.

Kara kisses the back of his neck, her hand coming around him to rest on Vince's hip, and Vince moves into her touch, rocking against Eric and making him gasp at the brief pressure of Vince's cock against his own.

Behind him, Kara snickers, scraping her teeth against the back of his neck. He lets his head fall forward against Vince's shoulder, mouthing at the skin there, and Vince moves under him again, reaching up to touch Kara's back, pull her tighter against Eric. Kara hmmms contentedly and goes with it, pushing Eric against Vince with her hips. He can feel her smiling against the side of his neck, all teeth.

Vince's hand is slipping into the back of Eric's pants, cupping his ass. Kara's rubbing up against it and making tiny breathless noises against the back of Eric's neck, and her movements press Vince's fingers against Eric.

"God," she says, "Vince, you were right - you were totally right." She bites down on Eric's shoulder for emphasis, right in the big muscle, and he groans into Vince's neck, eyes shut.

"Fuck, yeah," Vince says, mouth just above Eric's right ear. "I'm always right – didn't you know that?"

"Right about what?" Eric asks, figuring this is maybe something he should know about. His voice gets muffled in Vince's neck, though, and Vince's hand lands warm and heavy against the back of his head.

"About you, E," he says, and tilts Eric's head back so he can kiss him, biting and sucking on his lip. Kissing Vince is never a bad thing, so Eric goes with it, even though the angle's kind of hell on his neck - but then Kara rolls off his back and he can scoot up along Vince's body, can brace his hands on either side of Vince's head and kiss him and kiss him.

It's good - it's always good - and Eric doesn't really notice what Kara's doing until she's got his pants down around his knees. And at that point - well, at that point it seems rude to interrupt her, really. His boxers are right after that, flung off into the corner of the room somewhere, and then Kara's hands are tugging at his shirt. It gets stuck at his armpits, of course, because he still hasn't stopped making out with Vince.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Kara says, and then there's a sharp, stinging pain on Eric's ass. "Move it, Murphy," she says, grabbing his shoulder. "I want to get you naked."

"Fuck, yeah," Vince says, shoving Eric up, "Come on, do it, yeah." Eric feels like he maybe ought to point out that Kara Thrace just slapped his ass - but on the other hand, Kara's yanking his shirt off over his head, and then she's pulling off Vince's shirt, and then _her_ shirt, and argument isn't really one of his plans any more. Her breasts aren't enormous, but they're smooth and pale and unbelievably gorgeous, her nipples tight and pink.

Eric leans over to kiss Kara, and moves down to her collarbone, biting there until he leaves a mark, listening to her involuntary little squeak. Vince makes an appreciative noise beside them, and he moves downwards, kissing along the curve of her breast and then her nipple, sucking at it, taking it between his teeth. She puts a hand on his shoulder, nails digging in sharply, and he realizes why when he feels Vince beside him, kissing her other breast.

Kara moans, low and hoarse and broken, and Eric leans up to kiss her; Vince slides down to go down on her, shouldering her thighs apart. She moans again, biting at Eric's mouth, and he runs a hand down her side, soothing her. It's all pretty standard for them, for the couple of times that they've done girls together - but somehow, Vince gets sidetracked, and his mouth is on Eric's dick instead of Kara's pussy.

Which – yeah, fine, Eric's dick is a fucking distracting thing; he gets distracted by it all the damn time. It's especially distracting when Vince is sucking it, which Vince likes to do - and then even _more_ distracting when he presses a wet, slippery finger against Eric's ass, teasing and careful.

Eric's a little weirded out by it - first of all because it's not something they've done very often, or at least not in this direction; it's still shiny and new and kind of terrifyingly hot. More importantly, though, it's weird because Kara's there, and because normally when they do a girl together they're both doing her - it's not about Vince and the girl ganging up on Eric.

So Eric - he freezes, a little, just for a second, and Kara smirks at them, tells them not to stop on her account, and curls around Eric's hip, watching. Vince looks up at Eric with one of those smiles - the ones he can never resist - and he leans in to lick at Eric's cock again, teasing until Eric is biting his lip, moving his hips in tiny motions towards Vince's mouth. Finally it gets to be too much, and he tangles his fingers in Vince's hair, pulling him forward, and Vince wraps his lips eagerly around Eric's cock again.

Kara pulls on Eric's leg, then, until he's spread-eagled on the bed, hands clenched in Vince's hair while Vince sucks his cock, while Vince's fingers move slowly, smoothly in his ass. It feels amazing, like this – stretched and tense and impossibly good, especially when Vince twists his hand just so, when he pulls off to mouth at Eric's thigh and grin up at him. Kara watches, sharp and attentive, her eyes on Vince's mouth, Vince's long, long fingers, pressing in and then all the way out. When Vince pulls back for air, she leans down and kisses him, and the sight of the two of them making out over his body is so hot Eric can barely breathe.

There's a pause - Eric takes a moment to lie back and catch his breath, letting his head fall back onto the bed - and then Vince's fingers are back, pressing into him wet and slick, making his vision go blurry around the edges.

"God," he whispers, "Vince," and another set of fingers brushes across his scalp, around his ears, hitting all the spots that drive him completely fucking crazy. "Yeah," he hears Vince say, just above his ear, "God, yeah," and when Eric opens his eyes, Vince is leaning over him, watching Kara's fingers stretching him, opening him, making him writhe beneath her touch.

Eric freezes, then - because, shit, that's not Vince, that's _Kara_, Kara with three smooth, slim fingers up his ass, and this is not at all what he was expecting, not what he signed up for - but Vince is there, just like Vince is always there when Eric is freaking out, his eyes wide and dark and hopelessly, helplessly sincere.

"C'mon, E," he says, rubbing the side of Eric's neck with the tips of his fingers, drawing tiny circles against that spot right below his ear that drives him out of his mind. "Come on, - it's good, right? You like it?" And it _is_ good, and he _does_ like it – it's just also really weird, and, yeah, a little scary.

It's not even like Eric hasn't thought about it, before. Vince talks about it a lot - how good it is, how hot it is, getting fucked. In bed, of course - a frantic babble of _yes_ and _please_ and _fuck, E, yeah, yeah, more_ \- but also when they're sitting on the couch, watching basketball or fucking around with the X-box or just smoking up, leaning on each other on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Vince can rhapsodize, really - can go on for hours about how great it is to be fucked, how much he likes it.

Anything else, Eric would think Vince was trying to sell him on it, trying to get him to let Vince fuck him. And it's not like he's opposed to it - the idea makes his stomach hot and twisty, but he likes it all the same. And yet whenever they're together, just them, Vince never tries anything. He always just rolls over onto his stomach and turns back to grin at Eric over his shoulder, lazy and hungry, and, shit, what else is he supposed to do but fuck Vince as hard as he can?

So, yeah - Eric's thought about it, about what it would feel like to be fucked. He'd never thought about this, of course - but it would have been hard to imagine, really; is still hard to imagine, even while it's happening to him

But it is, is the thing - Kara's still fucking him with her fingers, slow and hard, twisting them and watching him with this predatory gleam in her eyes. When Eric looks up at Vince, he's almost smiling, but not quite. He's got that pleading look on, the one that says, _E, if you do this for me, you'll be my favorite person ever_, the look Eric can never resist, even though he knows he already _is_ Vince's favorite person ever.

"You want this," Vince tells him, not a question, and yeah. Yeah, he wants it. He closes his eyes and tilts his hips up towards Kara, and he feels Vince lean over to kiss the edge of his mouth, lightly and briefly.

"You ready?" Vince says, talking over Eric to Kara; she doesn't say anything, but she pulls her fingers out and shifts away, leaving Eric weak and shivery. Vince urges him up, then, helping him turn over and brace himself on his elbows and knees, running one hand slow and soothing along Eric's spine - and then there's a slick, blunt pressure at his ass, pushing in slow and steady and hot enough to make him groan.

"Vince?" he says, because this doesn't make sense - Vince is kneeling next to him, pressing gentle kisses along Eric's shoulder blades, which means that the person fucking him - the person fucking him is -

"Kara," Vince says, leaning over to murmur right into Eric's ear. "Kara, with a strap-on. It's fucking hot, man - wish you could see it."

"Vince," Eric says again, trying to get all the words out in something like the right order, "Vince, I - you - but - "

He's talking nonsense, but Vince understands; Vince always understands. He scrubs a hand through Eric's hair, rubbing it the wrong way and smoothing it back down, and laughs a little. "Yeah, I know," he says, "but Kara's really good at it, you know? And I wanted you to have that, for the first time."

Eric chokes out a surprised laugh. "And how do you know that?" he asks, then stops with a gasp when Kara does something particularly wicked with her hips.

"How do you think he knows it, hotshot?" Kara asks, and he can hear the way she's grinning over him at Vince. Then she digs her fingers into his hips and picks up the pace. "Jesus, Chase," she adds, "can't you make this guy hold still? He's throwing off my groove, here."

"Well, we can't have that, can we? Come on, E," Vince says, pulling on Eric's shoulder until he can slide underneath. Eric's arms are shaking, trembling with each thrust from Kara, but Vince moves him easily, like he's done this a million times. Eric winds up with his face planted firmly in Vince's belly, anchoring himself with his arms around Vince's back.

From this distance, there's no way not to notice Vince's dick, poking up against the fly of his jeans. Eric goes for the zipper as best he can, with Kara still fucking him, but before he can get it more than halfway down, Vince is pushing him away, rubbing his head and saying, "No, E, no."

"Fuck," Eric says, "Fuck, Vince, come on - I want to," and he does, he really fucking does. He wants to suck Vince's cock, wants to hold his hips down against the bed and suck his goddamn dick until he can't breathe anymore, wants to feel Vince falling apart under his hands and his mouth.

"Hey, E," Vince says, running a hand through Eric's hair, ruffling it up again. "I'm not arguing with you, you know?" He grins, leans in for a short, dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth. "It's just - it's a little intense, the first time, and I don't want to make you split your focus."

"Fuck you, Chase," Kara says, "I'm intense every time." She thrusts again for emphasis, making Eric groan and press back against her hand - and then she does it again, even harder, and again, and again, until Eric is too busy moaning against Vince's chest to do anything else.

Vince's hands are on his arms, holding him, grounding him, and Kara's fingers are digging into his hips, probably leaving marks. "God, E, you should _see_ yourself," Vince says, voice hoarse and turned on. "So hot, so fucking _hot_," he says, his voice cracking and breathless, "fuck, I _knew_ it, E, I knew it." Thinking about that – about Vince, imagining this, discussing it with Kara, maybe jerking off to it on lazy afternoons - all of a sudden Eric is there, coming his brains out, clinging to Vince like he's the only true thing in the universe while Kara keeps fucking him, fast and steady and god, fuck, _yes_.

Vince's hands smooth across his back, rubbing Eric's skin as he trembles. Kara slows down, her hands letting go of his hips and resting on his lower back, warm and heavy. He buries his face in Vince's chest and breathes shakily, coming back to Planet Earth again.

Kara pulls out finally, leaving him empty and exhausted, and he turns to watch her take off the strap on, fingers quick on the buckles. His eyes trace the lines of the harness against her pale skin, and she raises an eyebrow and smiles when she catches him watching.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you?" she asks.

"Fuck yeah, he enjoyed it," Vince says, one arm around Eric's shoulders. "_I_ enjoyed it, and I was only watching."

"Can tell," Eric says, pulling an arm from behind Vince's back to cup the front of his pants in his fingers.

And now that Kara's not fucking him senseless, there's really no reason not to blow Vince; Eric gets the zipper the rest of the way down without really even trying, and scoots down to suck Vince's dick into his mouth. It's a little sloppy, a little uncoordinated, but Vince doesn't seem to mind that Eric's brain hasn't quite turned back on yet; he just pets Eric's hair and shoulders, moaning and arching, so goddamn beautiful against the crisp white sheets.

Before he can really get going, though, Kara's there, hauling him back with both hands and shoving him to the side. "No offense," she says, smiling at him, "but I have plans for that." Her panties have disappeared at some point - probably around the same time Eric's sanity did - so she just kneels over Vince's dick and slides straight down, bracing herself on his legs.

He watches them for a moment, Vince spread out beneath her on the bed, Kara rocking against him steadily, facing away from him. They are so fucking beautiful, so _hot_, and if he hadn't just come his brains out, he might be getting turned on again. As it is, Kara is looking at him, as if waiting for something, and it takes his foggy brain just a little too long to figure it out.

The first time he licks her clit, Kara twitches so hard the entire bed shakes, and grabs on to Eric's shoulders with both hands. The second time, she swears like a sailor and digs her fingernails in, hard enough that Eric will have marks there for days. The third time, she doesn't move at all - but Vince groans like a dying man, thrusting up, his thighs twitching.

The fourth time, Eric doesn't hesitate. Instead, he keeps going, flicking his tongue back and forth until Kara is swearing steadily and Vince is moaning - and then keeps going, until all Kara can do is gasp and _Vince_ is the one swearing with every second breath.

He feels it when she comes, shaking and clinging to him, letting out a low whimper, and he soothes her through it, all soft licks and gentle hands on her thighs. When her fingers unclench from his shoulders, he pulls back and she collapses, leaning back against Vince's shoulder, breathing erratically. Vince wraps his hands around her waist and holds her steady as he thrusts up into her, once, twice, again, over and over until he's coming, one hand reaching out blindly to clutch at Eric's.

Eventually, Kara rolls away from them, sprawling out on the other side of the bed, where the sheets are still mostly crisp and fresh. Eric considers joining her, but Vince's left thigh is surprisingly comfortable, and he winds up just staying there, rolling the taste of Kara around on his tongue and rubbing the skin above Vince's knee.

"You know," Kara says, breaking the silence. "It's really kind of funny."

Eric opens his eyes and squints over at Kara, who's rolled over onto her stomach and is smirking at the two of them. Above him, Vince grunts, but doesn't move at all – all fucked out and nowhere to go. Eric kisses the skin under his cheek and raises his eyebrows when Kara snickers again.

"Well, I mean," she says, sitting up and stretching, "usually it's the straight boys who need a woman to fuck them." Eric should probably be offended by that, he knows, but the angle of her arms and the curve of her back do some seriously wonderful things for her breasts, and he's distracted, thinking about all the things they did, all the things they _didn't_ do. She climbs off the bed, then, though, and grabs a robe – _his_ robe, of course – from the hook on the wall.

She walks like she just got fucked, with a lazy, loose-hipped swing; Eric wonders if he'll look like that, when he manages to get back up.

"It's cool, though, right?" Eric says – because completely apart from the disaster it would be if she walked out of here and went to the tabloids, he doesn't want her to regret this. He _likes_ her, way more than he usually likes Vince's girlfriends. She grins at him, though, smirky and self-satisfied, and comes back over to the bed.

"Sure," she says, leaning in right next to his ear. "I'm always glad to be of service." She bites down on his ear, then walks out while Eric's still trying to get his brain back online.

After a second, she's back, leaning around the doorframe, not trying to hide her grin even a little. "Next time, though, it's _his_ turn."


End file.
